The present invention relates to a plug or clip that is capable of being attached to an attaching hole formed in a vehicle body plate or other such plate members. More specifically, the present invention relates to a clip that is constructed of a main body and a pin member and is capable of being attached to an attaching hole, in which the pin member is inserted into an interior of an anchor of the main body after the anchor is inserted into the attaching hole, so as to secure the anchor in the attaching hole.
A known clip of this type is taught by, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 2001-193718. The clip is constructed of a grommet (anchor) that is capable of being inserted into an attaching hole formed in a vehicle body panel (plate member), and a pin member having a shank portion that is capable of being inserted into a hollow portion of the anchor. Upon insertion of the shank portion of the pin member into the hollow portion of the anchor after the anchor is inserted or fitted into the attaching hole, a pair of engagement claws formed in the anchor can spread and engage a periphery of the attaching hole, so that the anchor can be secured in the attaching hole. Thus, the clip can be attached to the attaching hole.
In the known clip, if the shank portion of the pin member is inserted into the hollow portion of the anchor in a condition in which the anchor is not sufficiently inserted or fitted into the attaching hole (i.e., in a half or insufficient fitting condition of the anchor), the anchor cannot be sufficiently secured in the attaching hole. Thus, the clip cannot be reliably attached to the attaching hole. That is, the clip cannot have a desired support load.
Generally, the clip is used to close a hole formed in a vehicle roof panel. In such a case, if the clip is attached to the hole while the anchor is not sufficiently inserted into the hole, the clip can be dropped off from the hole when an impact is applied thereto caused by, for example, actuation of roof air-bag. Therefore, in order to prevent the clip from being dropped off from the hole, it is necessary to make sure whether the clip is attached to the hole while the anchor is sufficiently inserted into the hole. This may lead to increased steps for attaching the clip to the hole.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved clip.